


De un trauma a una buena experiencia

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Derek and Stiles are fathers of Liam, First Time, Insinuación de supuesto Mpreg porque Liam es un amor y le gusta decir esas cosas, Liam is a cute baby, M/M, Padres siendo sorprendidos en el acto, Sciam porque YOLO xD, Scott es un asalta cunas, Traumas de infancia(?, Traumas que llevan a buenas experiencias, sexo rápido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque no todo es romántico y lento cuando se trata de tu fantasía sexual después de pasar por lo que crees un trauma pero te ayuda mucho a dar ese paso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De un trauma a una buena experiencia

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto va dedicado a uno de mis admins favoritos, siempre me hace pasar un buen rato y a veces nos desvelamos xD así que como bienvenida por volver a las andadas aqui un pequeño Sciam con toque Sterek porque es hora de ir ampliando los horizontes y escribir sobre más personajes y shipps xD. Además me inspiro cierta imagen jaja y entre charla pues nacio esto que él me animo a moldear.  
> Gracias a Fly por ser un buen admin y ser buena persona xD jaja -Todo es producto de mucho chocolate y helado así que esta medio loco así que cualquier error disculparme y hacérmelo ver xD-

La casa se encontraba completamente en penumbra cuando Liam cruzo la puerta, todo parecía tan tranquilo, estaba seguro que si no hacía ningún ruido podría llegar a su habitación sin ser descubierto por sus padres, si es que se encontraban en casa.

Sonrió aliviado cuando logro terminar de subir las escaleras y el pasillo a su habitación le parecía tan corto, su día había terminado tan bien como había empezado, así que sin preocuparse más siguió el camino hasta que al pasar frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres fue consciente de que la luz de la lámpara estaba encendida y la puerta semi abierta. En el momento escucho un jadeo y como algo crujía, un poco atemorizado de que fuera un ladrón pensó en llamar a la policía, pero entonces, antes de que siquiera tomara el móvil, una voz que el reconocía perfectamente bien, emergió del lugar.

“Der” se escuchó entre las respiraciones agitadas y los movimientos erráticos. Sin pensarlo, Liam tomo el pomo de la puerta y esta se abrió en un movimiento.

Definitivamente la vista que tenía frente a él no era lo que esperaba encontrar un sábado en la noche después de haber ido a cenar con el tío Scott. Sus padres, Derek y Stiles estaban en su habitación, contra la pared arremetiendo el uno contra el otro y, claro que eran ellos porque reconocía ese tatuaje de triskel en la espalda de su padre que todas las mañanas andaba por la casa sin camiseta antes de irse a trabajar y estaba muy seguro que esas piernas llenas de lunares que rodeaban las caderas desnudas –iug- de su Derek, eran las de su papi Stiles, eso y las manos que jalaban del cabello negro, y los labios rojos y brillosos que mordían todo a su paso, y Liam debería dejar de ver eso porque en definitiva era un vista muy traumatizante ver como sus padres tenían relaciones sexuales posiblemente procreándole un hermanito.

Dio un paso atrás intentando vanamente alejarse del lugar sin hacer ruido, pero entonces la puerta chirrió sobresaliendo entre los ruidos obscenos que llenaban la habitación.

Fue como un balde de agua fría, Stiles dejo de mover las caderas y abrió los ojos contemplando con horror como su pequeño bebé tenía el rostro vuelto un tomate y el cuerpo una extensión de nervios. Derek al notar la falta de disponibilidad de su esposo giro el rostro para descubrir lo que había llamado la atención de Stiles, y de la sorpresa casi pega un brinco tirando al castaño, separando sus cuerpos y buscando con que cubrirse aunque el pequeño Liam ya lo había visto todo, o al menos lo suficiente para necesitar un psicólogo.

“Liam…cariño…Dios!...cielo…yo...no…sabíamos que estabas en casa” Balbuceo Stiles aun en shock cubierto por el cuerpo de Derek que había actuado rápido tomando una sábana para fingir que con eso podría borrar los últimos cinco minutos de la memoria y retinas de su hijo.

“Liam…” comenzó el moreno

“No…no se preocupen…yo…Oh Dios!!, iré…adiós” Liam hablaba de la misma forma que Stiles mientras se cubría los ojos y giraba el rostro en varias direcciones dando pasos torpes hacía atrás hasta chocar su espalda con la pared del pasillo. El corazón le iba tan rápido que lo sintió en la garganta e intuía que sus padres igual estaban avergonzados, pero ya en otro momento lo hablarían, por ahora tenía que salir de ahí corriendo para no seguir escuchando en su cabeza todo el jaleo que había en la habitación seis minutos antes.

Derek y Stiles se dirigieron una mirada avergonzados después de que su hijo saliera disparado fuera de casa, unos minutos después Stiles estallo en risas contagiando a Derek porque en sí había sido muy vergonzoso y ridículo. Tal vez deberían preocuparse de a donde iría el pequeño rubio, pero estaban seguros que en casa de Mason podrían buscarlo más tarde.

                                                                           **

Al contrario de lo que sus padres creyeran, Liam no corrió a casa de Mason, si no a casa de Scott donde al llegar a al puerta con los pulmones ardiéndole y las extremidades adoloridas, fue recibido por un Scott con la corbata desecha, las mangas de la camisa azul arremangadas hasta los codos y las bolsas de basura entre las manos. Liam tuvo que tragarse un jadeo cuando miro a su “tío” de esa forma con el rostro vuelto una mueca de confusión.

“¿Liam?, ¿Qué paso?” fueron las primeras palabras de Scott después de dejar la basura a un lado y caminar a el rubio que se había tirado contra los escalones aun respirando con dificultad.

El nombrado alcanzo a alzar la vista antes de que la cabeza le diera vueltas y la vista se le nublara por completo. “¡Liam!” fue el grito alarmado que sus oídos escucharon por último.

 

                                                                            **

 

Sentía el cuerpo en un trance, podía hasta pensar que flotaba, pero no era así, no al menos hasta que unas grandes manos morenas le sostuvieron los hombros sacudiéndole un poco.

Los ojos color chocolate fue lo primero que enfoco cuando recobro la consciencia. Scott el miraba preocupado, demasiado cerca para su gusto – que de verdad no era que le molestara, para nada, solo que le causaba calor en partes le gustaba explorarse en la oscuridad y comodidad de su habitación-.

“Liam, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Tus padres pelearon?, ¿te paso algo malo?” comenzó a preguntar Scott logrando que le volviera a dar vueltas la cabeza, así que en un acto reflejo de callarlo, llevo sus manos a los labios de este, metiendo sin querer dos dedos en la boca del mayor. Scott abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no se movió un ápice, así que Liam tampoco lo hizo.

Podría considerarse incomodo, pero a parte por la tensión sexual que recorría el cuerpo de Liam después de ver porno en vivo no era para menos, y para mejor y evitar los ojos adorables de su “tío” empezó a relatarle que no le había ocurrido nada malo, y así hasta que llego al inevitable tema del porque había corrido como loco hasta su casa agotando sus energías y deshidratarlo al punto de dejarlo inconsciente.

-“¿Entonces exactamente qué fue lo que viste’” insistió Scott manteniendo sus manos sobre el hombro pequeño del rubio.

Liam mordió sus labios y trato de no sonrojarse demasiado al recordar lo que había presenciado, que a pesar de que apenas tenía quince no era como que no supiera todo lo que conllevaba el sexo, joder! Si se había masturbado algunas veces con la vista de ciertas cosas en internet y recientemente imaginándose a su “tío” Scott tocándole.

Ok, él no era un santo y lo único que quería era sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza, pero no podía teniendo tan de cerca a Scott que le miraba con toda la preocupación y atención del mundo, no podía negarlo más, ese brillo en la mirada del moreno era muy significativa y Liam no era un bebé perdido que no sabía lo que quería, él era muy consciente que en ese momento más que nunca lo que deseaba con tantas ganas era dejar de sentirse inexperto y poder sentir esa cálida palma en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Sintió le calor rojo subirle hasta las orejas y alzando un poco la vista respondió:

“Puedo mostrarte…yo…no…no sé cómo decirlo” musito sin poder dejar de morderse los labios. Scott trago duro, sabía por qué camino iba el pequeño rubio. Y Joder!, que llevaba un año tocándose con la imagen de Liam en su cama, y es que desde que el mocoso se había empezado a desarrollar con el deporte, no había nada que envidiarle a su cuerpecito definido. Con los dientes apretados se decidió a que si el rubio le estaba dando vía libre, entonces porque no aceptarla. Asintió sintiendo una gota de sudor frio recorrerle la columna.

Liam tomo un respiro y dándose valor suficiente tomo por el cuello de la camisa a Scott levantándolo de su lugar y así poder tenerlo anclado al suelo. Conforme hacia los movimientos le decía con voz pequeña al moreno que así era esto y aquello.

Scott se mantuvo de pie frente a Liam esperando que no se notara lo mucho que le estaba gustando que el niño le manejara y tocara para colocarse como quería. Tras un último movimiento Liam se impulsó sobre los hombros de Scott saltando para montarse sobre él anudando sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, esto tomo por sorpresa a Scott que instintivamente coloco ambas manos en el trasero del chico sacándole un gemido involuntario, que dejo a los dos sonrojados y excitados.

“Así…así fue como los encontré…solo…solo que con menos ropa” jadeo Liam manteniendo la respiración a margen mientras sentía las grandes palmas de Scott abarcar su pequeño trasero.

“Entonces hay que arreglar eso” declaro Scott en un arrebato de pasión empujando sus caderas hacía arriba para rozar los muslos del rubio. Liam echo la cabeza atrás soltando un gemido, dejando a la vista su cuello blanco y adornado por un pequeño lunar en la yugular. Demasiado tentado Scott no se resistió y se adueñó de la piel de ese lugar.

Pronto las manos tímidas se volvieron curiosas, Liam comenzó a acariciar los hombros duros y anchos de Scott sobre la camisa mientras este metía las manos bajo la del rubio, deleitándose con la cálida piel tersa bajo sus yemas. En pocos segundos La ropa desapareció del cuerpo de ambos, Liam no se detuvo a pensar en cómo había sido posible, no cuando tenía la boca de Scott contra la suya jugando a descubrir su cavidad húmeda con la lengua.

Era su primer beso con un chico y justo como en sus fantasías estaba siendo increíble, no, no, increíble quedaba corto para expresar como le hacían sentir los labios y las manos experimentadas de Scott.

De la misma forma en que no se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo entre los brazos de quien llamaba “tío”. Liam se encontró con su espalda sobre una superficie blanda y fría, se estremeció ante el contacto, pero enseguida los brazos de Scott le sostuvieron de tal forma que no pudiera tocar las sabanas frías pero si seguir bajo él.

Liam jadeo sobre los labios del moreno al sentir la erección de Scott frotarse contra la suya, un vaivén de movimientos que lo dejaban sin respiración y neuronas al mismo tiempo que Scott recorría con su boca sus hombros, cuello y pezones, entreteniéndose con estos últimos mientras dejaba por fin la espalda del menor para acariciar sus piernas y crear un camino lánguido hasta sus muslos.

Las manos pequeñas de Liam intentaban tomar todo, acariciar y al mismo tiempo satisfacer a Scott, pero no le era posible teniendo al moreno entre sus piernas embistiendo lentamente contra sus caderas haciendo marcas rojizas en su cuello.

Ambos sabía que estaban en un punto donde la cordura ya no les permitía pensar que pasaría cuando eso termine, que les dijera que estaba mal, realmente ya no les importaba porque Scott sentía que estar así era lo correcto y que ese siempre había sido su lugar a pesar de ser posiblemente un crimen. Liam estaba igual de interesado que Scott, no le importaba en lo más mínimo tener dos dedos de Scott acariciándole el ano sacándole jadeos parecidos a palabras incoherentes pidiendo “más” y “por favor ya!”. Hasta que por fin el moreno se apiado de sus suplicas al contemplarle tan rojizo y brillante al mismo tiempo, que no se resistió a besarle lentamente por primera vez en la noche mientras le metía los dedos, y así hasta dejarlo bien lubricado y abierto para meterle la polla y darle una reprimenda por “espiar” a sus padres mientras tenían sexo, que Scott sabía que era mentira pero necesitaba un pretexto más creíble para follarse a su “sobrino postizo” sabiendo que cuando Derek se enterase quizá en unos meses –porque ha y que ser realistas, ese hombre a penas y se entera de lo mucho que Stiles está enamorado de él, es más seguro que Stiles lo sepa en semanas- pero igual corre el riesgo de ser atravesado por cuatro balas cortesía del sheriff, Derek, Jordan y posiblemente Mason, Stiles lo más seguro le golpee con el bate que  tiene tras la puerta del recibidor y los demás lo destacen, pero de menos tiene que valer la pena, bueno lo está valiendo porque enterrarse tan lentamente en ese cálido canal mientras Liam jadea caliente y mojado sobre su oído es lo más erótico y solo logra empalmarlo más.

Puede sentir el escozor que las uñas de Liam le están dejando en los omoplatos con cada rasguño, pero por más que duela no puede detenerse, las manos le pican cuando deja de acariciar para mantenerse firme sin aplastar al rubio, y es imposible no querer estar así toda la noche porque en definitiva la voz de Liam y sus ojos nublados por el placer es algo que quiere ver todos los días en la cama, la ducha, el sofá, el auto y todos esos lugares en los que le sueña después de verle en los entrenamientos de Laccrosse tan sudoroso y agitado que parece que le incita.

Los muslos firmes y calientes de Liam le reciben abiertos y rojos, abierto de tantas formas que  no se niega a besarle el rostro y cada trozo de piel a su alcance, yendo por ese camino no dura mucho y bebiéndose las últimas palabras del chico se corre en su interior, largo y tibio, derramándose por los bordes en el momento que el rubio arquea la espalda sosteniéndose de su torso para jadear cuando su orgasmo se apodera de él, dejándole laxo y radiante con esas mejillas y labios rojos, con esa ligera capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo por completo.

Se dan un último beso antes de recostase a descansar cinco minutos y recuperar fuerzas suficientes para meterse a la ducha y volver a la cama a dormir como si nada, pero ambos saben que es como si todo, porque Liam acaba de perder la virginidad con el mejor amigo de su padre, al que ama, y no se arrepiente al igual que sabe que Scott por la forma que le acaricia la frente con la punta de los dedos retirándole los mechones mojados de cabello tampoco lo hace.

No hay mucho que hablar ni arreglar, al final de cuentas resultara que ver a sus padres en pleno acto será la mejor ayuda que Liam podría tener.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero y a quien sea que lea esto le haya gustado porque ya note que el Allydia nomas no u.u en fin, no siempre se puede xD, si lo leyeron y les gusto, muchas gracias y espero su apoyo si no tendré que dejar de alimentar a la musa de la inspiración u.u . Saludos y bonito inicio de semana! :D


End file.
